The Whiteness Of The Snow Shows Your Beauty
by Hakusa
Summary: C.C. asks Lelouch to take her outside. He of course hesitated at first, but later, he saw something like a white ball. What could it be? Snow?


Little Note: Hello. This is my first fan fiction here. I've made some before this, but this website don't have those animes/mangas. He he. :). Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this fan fiction I wrote dedicated to one of my close friends and for myself. He he. :). It's also for those who love the LelouchxC.C. pairing. Ok, then, on with the fic!:0

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own CODE GEASS: Hangyaku no Lelouch, its characters, scenes and so on. I hope I own Lelouch and C.C. though……… ha ha ha! 0. Anyways, I do not. Ha ha.:).

Summary: C.C. asks Lelouch to take her outside. He of course hesitated at first, but later, he saw something like a white ball. What could it be? Snow:)?

Note: I speak British English, therefore, spelling of words may appear differently. :).

The time takes place after [SPOILER Lelouch tended C.C.'s wounds from saving him of Suzaku, and they were in a cave. This fan fic takes place after that, and when they have free time, from the world. :) .Hope you all will enjoy this fan fic I created out of the love of the anime. :).

--14th November 2007--

- The Whiteness of The Snow Shows Your Beauty -

Lelouch, the current man who is Zero, the leader of the Kurou no Kishidan, The Order of The Black Knights, and also a GEASS contractor of C.C. was taking his nice nap after having a long yesterday of almost getting killed by the annoying White Armor and seeing distorted images regarding C.C., her real name included. He was resting on his comfortable room bed, the place where he was himself.

He was about to sleep, until he was disturbed by a nudge on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly from annoyance, and saw that it was the green haired girl he was sharing his room with.

"Lelouch.", was all she said.

"What?", Lelouch's voice clearly showed how disturbed he sounded because he was awoken.

"Let's go outside.", C.C. didn't really sound how she usually did, with order and arrogance, but it wasn't this time, it was soft, and it almost sounded like she was pleading with respect.

"What? Do you know what time is it? It's 12:30 a.m., and I have a lot of planning to do tomorrow. Do you really know what you're asking?", Lelouch said that while he pointed to a black alarm clock which was located on a small table beside his bed.

"Yes. I know what time is it, and I know what I am asking. Just come. I want to.", C.C. said with confidence showing, and what? Her lips curved into a slight smile.

"Argh. Just this once, and if you ever wake me up again at this time of the hour, I will be sure to ignore you. Just this once.". _Since she saved my life yesterday, I guess I should return what she has done for me_, Lelouch thought.

"Thank you.". Truthfully, Lelouch was quite surprise by C.C.'s sentence of gratitude, but he just put it aside.

He stood up from his bed, and walked out of his bedroom. He noticed that C.C. was staring at the window covered by curtains except for the part where C.C. was looking into, still for a while. He broke her trance by saying, "Come on, you're coming right? I need to lock the door. I don't want Nunnally to get frightened when she finds out that I am not in my room.". With that said, C.C. went outside his room, and thus letting him lock the door.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

They were silent as they were on their way out, not wanting to wake up the other residents, Nunnally and the maid.

C.C. was out first, followed then by Lelouch who locked the door. He was then shocked, by a soft fluffy snow flake which intruded his scene of the door knob. He turned his head, and there it was, a place, which was known as the porch was filled with white snow, but at the same time, was beautiful despite its colour, which was known for its plainness.

"So, this is what you wanted to see?", Lelouch said, realizing that this was C.C.'s reason for coming out.

"Yeah. I was thinking of what you said yesterday, about me, and the snow.", she answered, while looking up at the sky, which had white small balls flowing down. By that, she closed her eyes, lifted her hands slowly to feel the snow touch her palms, and smiled, showing that she was really enjoying this time of the world.

Lelouch was looking at her, the way she moved her hands gracefully, and the way she smiled. He didn't realize though, that he actually likes C.C., deep down in his heart, and he cared for her. Slowly, a smile was seen on his face, and he let out a soft chuckle. C.C. noticed this chuckle of his, and turned her head back, still remaining her hands in place.

"Ha, this kind of small matters really does get to you, don't they?", Lelouch said with his right palm on his forehead. He continued chuckling softly, even though a small pout was seen on C.C.'s face.

You would've expected her to comment on that sentence of his, but she didn't. The pout was soon erased from her face, and all she said was, "Yes.".

Lelouch was actually disappointed, because his plan of teasing her failed. But he was actually enjoying the scenery of the white picture in front, and also, C.C., who was also inside that picture.

He smiled softly. "You know, I meant what I said, I like the snow.".

This, somewhat shocked C.C., but, "Ha, really?"

"Yes. A man doesn't lie to his words. The snow holds beauty only shown to those who understand its meaning of whiteness."

"Is that so? It's unlikely for a man like you to tell such pretty words of the snow.", C.C. said, while having her smile and teasing demeanor.

"Are you playing me, C.C.?", at this, Lelouch actually sounded like he was joining in the game, which was truly strange of him.

"So, you want to play along?", the smile on C.C.'s face grew wider.

"I don't mind, since you insist.". Yep, he was really joining in. :).

"Very well. Close your eyes.", C.C. said, as she bent her knees.

"I don't know what you're planning, but make sure it isn't those girly things you girls do.", Lelouch said, referring to the normal actions girls would do, kiss the boy.

"I promise.", followed by Lelouch closing his eyes.

Lelouch wasn't excited, but he couldn't fool himself that he was curious of what she was about to do. Few seconds past, and all Lelouch could hear was the rumbling of snow, which only increased his curiosity level. The outcome, was well, unexpected. Lelouch later heard a thump, which came from something which was thrown at his face. Something…..cold? Because of its sudden force, Lelouch couldn't maintain his balance, thus making him fall backwards, and hitting the snow covered ground softly.

"What the..?", as Lelouch opened his eyes, he discovered that that medium which was thrown was actually the harmful snow. He actually chuckled at this new side of C.C. . He later laughed, unexpectedly. "Ha ha ha ha ha, so, you want to play a game of snowball-fight? How unusual for C.C., the witch I know.".

"Hm, I guess you haven't know this true-self of this witch just yet, eh.", C.C. said, while she playfully put both her hands at their respective sides of her hips.

"I guess so.", Lelouch still chuckling. Very unusual for him to chuckle this much on one day, truthfully. "May I have the honour to join, witch?", him, making a respectful royal bow.

"You may.". At the second C.C. uttered those two words, without hesitation, Lelouch rolled a ball of snow and threw it towards C.C. . Sadly, it missed, as C.C. moved to the side without a hitch. "Tsk tsk tsk, I didn't know the leader of Kurou no Kishidan, the almighty Zero has a problem at aiming.", she said it with her right hand's index finger swaying from right to left repeatedly.

"Keep quiet. You cheated because you evaded it.", Lelouch was getting somewhat annoyed that he, like what C.C. said, the almighty Zero was loosing to a small game of snowball-fight.

"Ha ha ha, getting annoyed I see, eh, Zero?", C.C. said while she strolled around giggling.

"Hey! Get back here! You haven't repaid your despicable surprise hit you gave me!", Lelouch said, not wasting time while rolling more snow balls and carrying them, running towards C.C. to get a good hit at her face.

"A a a, it was you who foolishly obeyed what I said, to begin with.", C.C. teasingly said.

"Hmph, I shouldn't have trusted you, witch.", Lelouch still trying to aim at C.C. properly, not wanting to fail like before.

"There, you said it, I am witch, whom you should have knowledge not to trust", C.C. was still running, until she tripped over a pavement which was covered by snow. Lelouch was engrossed in aiming at C.C. until he too tripped over a pavement face down. C.C. giggled. "Ha ha ha ha, you should really look out at where you're walking."

"Say that to yourself.". When Lelouch got up, snow was still covering his face. C.C. crawled closer and brushed the snow off.

"Look at you, the Prince of Britannia.", followed by more of C.C.'s laugh. Lelouch was actually quite taken aback by this unexpected act of hers. She looked beautiful up close, to him.

"You know, when you're smiling, you look pretty. Don't always ruin it with your arrogant nature.". C.C. stopped from her laughter and smiled, slightly blushing.

"Thank you."

"……….". Lelouch didn't know what to say, and he was also shocked of his words. "Come on, let's go back, we'll catch a cold with our current attire if we're not in soon.". Lelouch brushed the snow on his clothes, and offered a hand to C.C. .

"Thanks.", was her reply, and she held his hand, so that she could get up.

"You're not yourself today, you know."

"Hm, is that so? Maybe it's because I like the snow too."

"You're still as weird as you are.", with that, Lelouch went on his way to unlock the door. He was later stopped by a pull of the hem of his long sleeve. Lelouch turned, and the next thing he knew was, he felt something warm on his lips. It wasn't snow, for sure, it was C.C., her lips. Lelouch felt funny, it felt like some jolt went through the veins of his entire body. After about 4 seconds, C.C. pulled away and smiled.

"That's your reward for bringing me out here. Thank you, Lelouch.". C.C. later turned back at stare at the sky again, and she shut her eyes. "Can we stay out here a little bit longer? We rarely have moments like this.", C.C. pleaded.

Lelouch chuckled, and nothing more was said. He just stared at her, C.C., the figure standing right in front of his eyes. Really, she was beautiful.

_Like I said, I like the snow, you're like the snow, and you're beautiful, C.C._, Lelouch thought as he closed his eyes and face upwards, feeling the snow make its soft drops on his face.

--------- ----------- --------------- -------

My Notes For You Guys: So, was that nice? I hope it was. So far, this is my longest fan fic. I hope both C.C. and Lelouch weren't out of their character here, they are a couple who's hard to write. He he. :) . This fan fic doesn't connect to the anime's story-line, because like you've read, C.C. kissed Lelouch…….. he he. :). Quite a long title for this fan fic, right? But I guess it fits the story, neh. :). But I hope it did help satisfy your want. I would like to see and also touch snow, but, too bad, Malaysia doesn't snow. Ha ha ha ha. 0. I really do want to play with snow, so, I put myself in C.C. inside here, where she lifted her hands up and closed her eyes. I want to do that if I ever go to a country with snow next time. :). Anyways, I hope you all to review, so that I know whether I am good at writing fan fictions, or, was it boring? If so, just tell me, I want to know it. Ok? But don't critic like crazy, neh. :). I'll be waiting for your reviews, thank you. Bye bye now:o.

P.S. Sorry if I made any mistakes here. :).

Your Beginner Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa


End file.
